Fetiches
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Sakura não aguentava mais ter que fazer strip-tease todo o santo dia.


**Fetiches**

Eu e Temari caminhávamos preguiçosamente pelo shopping, olhando as vitrines. Não tínhamos dinheiro algum para esbanjar. Mesmo se juntássemos toda nossa herança naquele momento, no máximo conseguiríamos tomar um milkshake de ovomaltine pequeno.

Em uma das vitrines a manequim estava com uma camisola preta curtíssima. Suspirei.

\- Queria comprar pra satisfazer seu namoradinho, Sakura? – Temari provocou.

\- Não. Só lembrei que hoje vamos para aquele "ritual" – fiz aspas com os dedos. – _de novo._

Ela riu.

\- Não é engraçado. – Falei cruzando os braços. – Tudo bem, um _strip-tease_ uma vez ou outra, um dia sim, um dia não, _tudo bem_ , eu aceitaria numa boa. Mas ele é totalmente fanático por esse tipo de coisa, Temari. Tem vezes que ele fica satisfeito só comigo fazendo a strip... E eu fico sem o prazer, sabe? Só ele se diverte, isso me irrita.

\- Você devia falar isso pra ele. Peça pra ele fazer pra você também. – Sorriu maliciosamente. – Eu quase posso imaginá-lo.

\- Eu pensei em enrolar com você até, tipo, uma da manhã. – Comecei, ignorando o comentário dela. – Pra ele desistir por hoje.

\- Não mesmo. Desculpa amor, mas não vai dar. – Ela parou na frente de uma vitrine, de olho em um sapato preto com um salto gigantesco. – Vou ir jantar com Shikamaru, e de lá vou dormir na casa dele.

Coloquei a mão na testa em desespero.

\- Ele nem me deixa usar roupas de baixo repetidas. – Desabafei. – Ele diz que enjoa se eu fizer isso, então eu sempre tenho que ter uma roupa nova. Você tem noção do dinheiro que eu gasto com _lingeries_ e camisolas?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, mesmo sendo uma pergunta retórica.

\- Acaba ficando algo obrigatório, né? Já que ele fica completamente chateado se você passar um único dia sem fazê-lo.

\- É... E, poxa, todo mundo adora _strip-tease_ , mas todo santo dia? Pelo amor de Deus. – Revirei os olhos.

\- Ops. – Temari disse. – Acho que alguém veio te buscar. – Ela olhava diretamente para frente.

Gelei.

\- Sakura! – Era Sasuke, meu namorado fanático por strip-tease. Tive vontade de correr e gritar "HOJE NÃO, POR FAVOR".

Eu não aguentava mais.

Além de não poder repetir _lingeries_ , eu também não podia repetir músicas. E eu não tinha escolhido nenhuma música para aquela noite, nem comprado nenhuma _lingerie_ nova...

Observando melhor Sasuke enquanto pensava nisso, reparei que ele estava com uma sacola nas mãos. Era de uma loja... Feminina... De _lingeries_ e camisolas. Prendi a respiração. Na outra mão, tinha a sacola de uma loja de música. Um CD.

Tive vontade de gritar. Ele ia querer aquela noite também, era óbvio.

\- Eu fui na loja, - Eu e Temari trabalhávamos numa loja de perfumes - mas disseram que vocês tinham saído mais cedo hoje e que iam compensar com horas extras outro dia... – Sasuke disse, me dando um selinho. – Acabei de voltar de uma reunião e resolvi vir te buscar.

Temari e ele se cumprimentaram com um olhar rápido.

\- Hm, bem... Eu estou atrasada pro meu encontro... - Ela não estava. Só estava me abandonando. Vaca. - Tchau Sakura, boa sorte! – Ela deu uma pausa, me lançando um sorriso cúmplice. – Digo, noite.

Lancei-lhe um sorriso falso e acenei mecanicamente com a mão direita.

\- Quer comer alguma coisa? Tomar alguma coisa? – Ele colocou uma mecha rosa de meu cabelo atrás de minha orelha.

\- Ah. Não. – Falei.

\- Então vamos pra minha casa? – Ele me lançou um sorriso malicioso.

 _Na verdade, acho que comer alguma coisa seria ótimo,_ pensei em dizer, mas desisti. Queria terminar logo com aquilo.

\- Vamos. – Confirmei.

Seguimos até o estacionamento. Entrei em sua hilux prata e tateei meu bolso a procura de cigarros.

\- Voltou a fumar? – Ele indagou enquanto eu tirava um isqueiro de seu porta-luvas e tentava acender o cigarro.

\- Sim. – Respondi, conseguindo finalmente acendê-lo. Dei uma longa tragada enquanto Sasuke ligava o carro. Ele abriu as janelas enquanto eu soltava a fumaça. – Só consegui parar por três dias, de qualquer forma.

\- Mas dessa vez você parecia bem determinada a parar. – Ele comentou. Dei de ombros.

Talvez eu fumasse pelo estresse sexual que o relacionamento me causava.

Depois de algum tempo encarando a paisagem que passava rapidamente pela janela do carro, chegamos a sua casa.

Sasuke ativou o portão automático rapidamente, e entramos com o carro. Como era de praxe, joguei as bitucas dos três cigarros que eu havia fumado no lixo. Sasuke o tinha colocado lá especialmente para mim, para que eu não largasse tocos de cigarro por todo seu carro e casa.

\- Eu comprei um CD especial para hoje, com uma música que eu gostaria que você dançasse pra mim desde que te conheci. – Tive vontade de pedir tempo, ir até sua cozinha e beber toda a garrafa de vodka que eu sabia que ele tinha guardada no congelador. Ao invés disso, apenas sorri fracamente para ele, querendo morrer.

\- Claro, meu amor. – Confirmei. – Qualquer coisa por você.

Tudo bem, eu já estava chegando ao ponto de ficar irritada por ele sempre querer strip-tease, strip-tease e strip-tease, mas eu queria que eu fosse definitivamente o melhor pra ele, que ele gostasse 100% de mim. E eu tinha que fazer o que ele gostava pra isso, certo?

Subimos para seu quarto. Ele tirou a blusa e me entregou a sacola com a _lingerie_ que eu vestiria. Segui para o banheiro de sua suíte, tirando minha roupa de frente para o espelho. A lingerie daquela noite era preta, contrastando com minha pele branca. A camisola junto dela era da mesma cor. Joguei-a por cima da _lingerie_ e falei "Play!" como sempre. Houve apenas o silêncio por alguns segundos, então a música começou a tocar. Eu a conhecia. Era _No Your Girls_ do _Franz Ferdinand_.

Quando as primeiras batidas começaram, abri a porta do banheiro, e quando o vocalista soltou a voz, eu já estava dançando sensualmente para Sasuke. Lambi meu dedo e passei pela sua boca, colocando meu dedo dentro da mesma. Afastei-me quando ele ameaçou me segurar. Abaixei uma das alças da camisola e em seguida a outra. Ela escorreu pelo meu corpo, agarrando levemente em meu quadril e depois soltando-se e caindo aos meus pés.

\- Você gosta de fazer isso? – Ele disse, desabotoando a calça. – Gosta?

Nossa, ele não se tocava.

 _Na verdade_ eu estava realmente muito puta de fazer tudo aquilo. Ok, se ele estava desabotoando a calça ele provavelmente ia me agarrar. Logo o sofrimento acabaria.

Ignorei sua pergunta e continuei dançando. Senti que acabaria sendo sincera se abrisse a boca.

\- Gosta? – Insistiu ele, levantando-se e abaixando a calça.

Ele começou a se aproximar de mim, me agarrou pelos ombros e me jogou de costas no armário. Olhei pra ele, ainda sem responder.

\- Você gosta, Sakura?

Me irritei.

\- Se você quer estragar o clima, você fala. – O empurrei. – Não, eu detesto. Fazer strip-tease pra você é uma bosta. Odeio fazer, _odeio_. Uma vez ou outra tudo bem, mas você quer todas as noites! Vá se ferrar, arranje uma namoradinha virtual e peça pra ela tirar a roupa pra você, ou se contente com a porcaria do seu redtube, porque eu já cansei.

Ele me olhou estupefato. Fui até o banheiro e enfiei minha blusa e short de qualquer jeito.

Ele olhou pra mim, de cueca. Olhei a protuberância que se encontrava ali. Transar com ele podia ser bom, mas chega! Segui em direção a porta, louca pra sair daquela casa. Fim de strip-tease, fim, FIM.

\- Sakura. – Sasuke vinha atrás de mim. – Se você não gostava disso era só dizer...

\- Ah, claro, pra depois disso levar um pé na bunda. Você é fanático, FANÁTICO por isso, Sasuke, é totalmente obsessivo. Podia ser algo legal, mas você faz se tornar algo horrível, você praticamente me obriga a fazer isso.

Ele ficou calado. Fiquei também. Eu ia me virar para ir embora quando ele disse, mal-humorado:

\- Custa _tanto assim_ fazer uma das vontades do seu namorado?

Ah, vá pra puta que pariu.

\- Não, claro que não. – Respondi. – Mas fazer as vontades do seu namorado com ele não realizando nenhuma das suas é meio chato, sabe?

Desci as escadas com firmeza. _No You Girls_ ainda tocava no segundo andar.

 **.**

Cheguei em casa extremamente puta, mas triste também. Sasuke nunca fora um namorado ruim - Fora a coisa com a strip-tease, é claro.

Não dava pra ficar com alguém tão egoísta sexualmente. Eu sempre fazia tudo que ele queria, e ele não fazia nada por mim. Não dava.

Chega de strip-tease.

Satisfeita com minha decisão, atirei-me na cama para dormir.

 **.**

Acordei com minha campainha tocando.

Um olhar para o meu celular me dizia que muito provavelmente era Sasuke - três chamadas perdidas.

Abri a porta preparada para mandá-lo embora, mas a cena em minha frente fez com que as palavras morressem na minha garganta:

Sasuke estava só de cueca, e em seu abdômen tinham os dizeres " _Sou só seu, pode fazer o que quiser comigo_ ". Ele tinha um cigarro na boca, mesmo não fumando.

Bati a porta na cara dele e agarrei meu celular imediatamente. Disquei o número que sabia de cor:

\- Temari, sua filha da puta. Quem disse que você podia contar um dos meus fetiches pro Sasuke? – Falei assim que Temari atendeu ao telefone.

\- Assim ele pode te agradar também, isso não é bom? - Eu conseguia imaginar o enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

\- Não. – Respondi. – Não quero mais ele na porta da minha casa.

Ela desligou antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa.

Furiosa, liguei para ela de novo, mas seu celular deu ocupado.

Espiei pela janela, para ver se estava acontecendo o que eu estava pensando. Sim. Sasuke estava no telefone.

Teria Temari resolvido ser uma amiga legal uma vez na vida? Ela o estava mandando embora? Dizendo que eu precisava de mais tempo até vê-lo de novo? Que eu estava puta?

Depois de alguns segundos de conversa, Sasuke desligou e se aproximou da porta.

Não era pra ele estar indo para longe dela?!

Antes que eu pudesse discar o número de Temari de novo, Sasuke começou a falar:

\- _Sakura_. - A voz dele estava melosa. - Eu trouxe algo que você gosta... E que você sempre quis fazer...

Ah não.

\- Por acaso... Você já teve vontade de provar um homem com leite condensado?

Abri a porta com força.

\- Você não pode só vir aqui e- Sem nem pedir desculpas!

Eu conseguia sentir meu rosto quente de vergonha. Temari tinha contado _muitos_ dos meus fetiches para ele.

Mas ao invés da expressão sexy que eu esperava que fosse estar no rosto Sasuke, ele estava sério:

\- Eu juro que nunca mais vou fazer você se sentir obrigada a fazer algo, Sakura. Eu achei que você gostasse também. Achei que fosse algo nosso. Não era. Eu errei. Desculpa. Desculpa. Eu quero que seja gostoso pra você também, sempre.

Franzi os lábios. Eles tinham conseguido me fazer abrir a porta para que ele pudesse me olhar com aqueles olhos pidões enquanto me pedia desculpas.

Eu tinha caído no plano direitinho.

Mas não era o suficiente. Eu não ficaria com alguém que me tratava como um objeto. Verbalizei meus pensamentos:

\- Mas você não está comigo só por causa da strip-tease?

Esperava que ele fosse hesitar ou qualquer coisa do tipo, então fiquei surpresa quando ele pareceu simplesmente horrorizado com minha pergunta:

\- Não! Não! Claro que não! Eu adoro você, Sakura! Eu amo você.

Era estranho vê-lo tão desesperado e correndo atrás de mim. Eu não sabia que ele gostava de mim daquela maneira.

Pude sentir meu coração cedendo.

Eu amava aquele idiota fanático por strip-tease.

Os olhos de Sasuke me encaravam de uma forma tão doce que era quase criminoso.

\- Você vai ter que me conquistar de novo. - Falei, cedendo. - O sexo acabou ficando meio sem graça pra mim depois de tanta frustração... - Era uma meia verdade.

Sasuke não pareceu abalado.

\- Tudo bem. - Seu olhar subitamente mudou. E eu _conhecia_ aquele olhar. - Posso começar agora?

Era seu olhar safado.

Sasuke tirou uma lata de leite condensado e um abridor de dentro de uma sacola que estava em sua mão. Eu conseguia enxergar mais algumas coisas lá dentro: Óleos de massagem, vendas e até algumas cordas.

Temari realmente o havia preparado para tudo, aquela filha da puta.

\- Podemos? – Ele me tentou.- Eu faço tudo que você quiser, os fetiches que você quiser. De agora em diante, vou fazer todos. Todos.

Merda.

 _Merda_.

Sem conseguir me segurar, empurrei Sasuke até meu quarto, batendo a porta atrás de mim.

Assim que entramos, ele virou a lata de leite condensado sobre si. Logo o doce líquido escorria por seu ombro esquerdo, e pouco tempo depois já se misturava com o que estava escrito em sua barriga.

\- Preparada pra ter todos os seus fetiches realizados?

Suspirando de desejo, me atirei sobre ele.

Talvez fetiches não fossem tão ruins quando os dois estavam sendo beneficiados.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eu estava dando uma olhada em umas histórias antigas para checar se tinha algo a ser aproveitado delas e me deparei com essa fanfic prontinha (e nunca postada). Não sei ao certo quando que ela foi escrita porque ela estava num arquivo com outras fanfics, mas a data de modificação do arquivo era de** _ **2012**_ **, então ela foi escrita antes disso (Faz tempo, nossa senhora!).**

 **Não a achei incrível nem nada do tipo, mas resolvi postar por achá-la engraçada. E por achar um desperdício deixar uma fanfic guardada, essas coisas. Também tinha uma GaaSaku no meio do estoque de coisas completas e esquecidas, mas ela é meio sem pé nem cabeça, então eu vou pensar se mexo em alguma coisa e posto ou se só deixo ela mofar nos arquivos mesmo.**

 **Beijos!**


End file.
